This invention relates to compositions utilized in textile printing. More particularly, the invention relates to clear concentrate compositions which are diluted to provide a clear vehicle or "cut clear" for cutting color concentrates to form a print paste.
The decoration of textiles with print pastes comprising a pigment dispersed in a thickened aqueous solution or dispersion of polymeric materials which insolubilize upon curing to bind the pigment to the textile is well-known.
The print paste is generally prepared from a color concentrate which contains relatively high concentrations of pigment dispersed in a vehicle comprising water, reactive thickeners and dispersing agents which insolubilize when the composition is cured. Such color concentrates are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,663. In order to obtain a print paste having the desired depth of shade, it is conventional practice to "cut" the color concentrate with a clear (unpigmented) vehicle. The clear vehicle is commonly prepared by the textile printer from a clear concentrate comprising a bonding resin, a wetting agent, a thickening agent and sufficient organic solvent (generally 5% to 50% by weight) to provide a viscosity which permits the compositions to be readily pumped and stirred. The clear concentrate is diluted by admixing with water and an organic solvent and is then neutralized with ammonia to form the clear vehicle. the neutralization step is required in order to provide requisite high viscosity. Prior to neutralization, the clear vehicle is unusably thin.
Unfortunately, ammonia fumes associated with the neutralization step discussed above often cause severe personnel discomfort. Obviously, a clear concentrate not requiring neutralization after dilution would represent a significant advance in printing technology.